Recuerdos en un sitio inexplorado
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Aprisionó, sedujo y destrozó sus almas. Aquél que devoró sus propias alas tomó también las de los demás, solo para sentirse un poco menos vacío.
1. Cardo marchito

Disclaimer:

_Los detalles, trama y personajes originales de Hellsing son propiedad de Kōta Hirano, Shōnen Gahōsha y Young King OURs (manga), Umanosuke Iida, Yasunori Urata, Gonzo y Fuji Television (anime), Tomokazu Tokoro, Hiroyuki Tanaka, Satelight, Madhouse, Graphinica y Kelmadick (OVA)._

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del manga, con influencias de las OVA, no del anime._

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Regresar al fandom después de tanto… bueno, tenia ganas de escribir para Hellsing, espero que lo disfruten._

Dedicatorias:

_Para los que buscan variedad en el fandom._

* * *

**Recuerdos en un sitio inexplorado**

Aprisionó, sedujo y destrozó sus almas. Aquél que devoró sus propias alas tomó también las de los demás, solo para sentirse un poco menos vacío.

* * *

**Luke Valentine**

**Cardo marchito**

El sol se asomaba a través de las tablas resquebrajadas que cubrían la ventana iluminando quedamente la miserable casa cubierta de polvo. Hacía varios días que su madre no hacía la limpieza, ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama, permanecía quieta con la vista fija en nada en particular con una medalla de San Patricio entre los dedos.

Dejó el jergón en el que había pasado la noche cerca de la chimenea con la intensión de calentarse, pero la leña se había acabado en la madrugada y no quería salir solo en la obscuridad a buscar más, después de todo, solo tenía cuatro años, la leña en el hogar era la responsabilidad de su hermano, a él solo le correspondía traer agua y ayudar a su madre en las tareas de limpieza.

El silencio era absoluto.

Las gallinas no existían ahí desde hacía casi un año, y el perro que quedaba había muerto para convertirse en la cena de su padre antes de que se marchara en aquél viaje hacía varios días. Esperó un momento más, solo un poco más de luz e iría al rio por agua, porque el agua era lo único que aminoraba el hambre.

Salió lentamente, asomando primero la cabeza con los ojos acuosos, una poderosa sensación de miedo se apoderaba de él cuando tenía que salir solo, pero no podía decidir a qué le tenía miedo. Su padre se molestaba por ello, alguna vez le había golpeado exigiéndole que fuera un hombre, que creciera ¡Y que otra cosa más podía pedir!

Tomó su cubo de madera y lo arrastró por la tierra reseca. Hacía mucho que no intentaban siquiera sembrar, toda la última cosecha había sido asolada por la plaga y la tierra quedó desierta. Su padre había ordenado quemar las patatas convertidas en tubérculos negros en una absurda esperanza de que no se extendiera a otros plantíos, pero fue inútil, en cuestión de días todos sus vecinos también ya habían perdido las hortalizas.

El agua tenía un cauce lento, quizás estaba por secarse y eso le espantaba de sobremanera porque si eso sucedía no sabría qué hacer.

Su estómago se quejó haciendo un ruido que comprimió sus entrañas y no fue capaz de aguantar el llanto que lo sobre cogió. El peso del balde lleno dificultó su regreso pero esa era su tarea, la responsabilidad más grande que tenía y no podía simplemente desentenderse.

La casa desolada casi parecía caerse a pedazos, se soportaba por unos muros de piedra enmohecida y la cubría un techo de ramas en el que apenas sobresalía la columna de la chimenea ya extinta.

Abrió la puerta y metió su cubo teniendo cuidado de no derramar demasiado. Enseguida corrió por un cuenco para llenarlo y dale de beber a su madre porque seguramente estaría tan hambrienta como él.

Ella no se había movido y sus labios estaban resecos, entreabiertos, y con cuidado alejó a una mosca que pretendía entrar por su boca.

—Esta fría. — dijo como advertencia mientras trataba de hacerla beber, pero no se bebió y el agua corrió por mus mejillas.

Dio un salto al escuchar la puerta abrirse y giró para encontrarse de frente con su hermano. Tenía el semblante sombrío y por un instante se asustó, él era muy alto, más que su padre aunque más delgado. Todos eran delgados en los últimos días y a él no lo veía desde hacía dos, cuando salió de pronto tomando el rifle de caza. Traía en las manos dos ardillas muertas, y sin decir palabra se acercó hasta a la vieja cama arrodillándose a su lado, pero no lo miraba a él, miraba a su madre. Estiró los dedos largos y huesudos hasta sus ojos, cerrándolos.

—Nos vamos, Luke. — le dijo apartando de su frente un par de mechones rubios.

No quiso preguntar nada, no era necesario, porque muy en el fondo sentía que no era necesario ni siquiera preguntar si podía compartir su ardilla con su madre que no despertaba.

Vio a su hermano girarse para encender de nuevo el fuego del hogar y con cierta prisa arrancar la piel de los animales con las manos y colocarlas a la llamas que se alimentaron de un banco de madera en ausencia de leña. La sangre que escurría hacía sonidos al chocar con el fuego pero poco a poco terminó por secarse. Cuando comieron aún estaba crudo, pero no le importó, ni siquiera notó que estaba demasiado caliente, solo arrancó con desesperación los miserables trozos de carne que podía tomar del animal.

Sintió la mano de su hermano que podía tomar toda su cabeza completa sin problema, pero que se limitó a limpiarle las lágrimas que salían sin control.

—Esta bien, aún estoy contigo.

Abandonaron las casa metiendo solo un par de cosas útiles en un viejo saco, su hermano cerró la puerta después de besar la frente de su madre, y una vez fuera se encargó de incendiar el tejado de ramas resecas, empezando una poderosa fogata que antes del medio día consumiría quizás la granja entera. Tomándolo por un hombro lo incitó a caminar diciéndole que sería un viaje largo.

No preguntó qué haría su padre si regresaba y encontraba la casa con fuego, hacía un tiempo en que anidó en su mente el pensamiento de que quizás nunca volvería.

Solo tenía cuatro años, pero ya no se sentía así.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Paddy Wacked

**Paddy Wacked**

Cerraba los ojos para no marearse, pero no servía de nada porque de cualquier forma estaba completamente oscuro. Nunca había estado en un barco, ni siquiera en un bote, y la nueva experiencia no hacía más que estragos en su frágil cuerpo castigado con hambre y frío aún cuando su hermano compartía generosamente la miserable comida con él y lo mantenía entre sus brazos intentando darle calor, aunque su propio cuerpo no consiguiera calentarse a sí mismo.

Pan enmohecido, agua con un sabor amargo, un trozo de la patata cocida pero pasada y de vez en cuando una tira de carne salada tan dura que parecía ser un cinturón de cuero.

Llevaban viajando mucho tiempo en el mar, después de haber llegado a Liverpool, habiendo atravesado las campiñas y ciudades inglesas, siendo expulsados de estas con miradas desdeñosas y algún violento empellón de soldados de la reina.

Del grupo con el que viajaban, solo conocía a otro joven que antes, cuando había mejores días, solía salir a cazar con su hermano y hacían bromas, era su amigo, pero apenas se dirigían la palabra en la silenciosa procesión que habían realizado al dejar su granja en el norte. A veces él también le daba un trocito de pan, incluso, una vez le compartió la parte buena de una manzana que alguien había arrojado a la basura después de darle solo una mordida.

Todos eran delgados, con los ojos sumidos en la cabeza y las narices y orejas pronunciándose hasta dimensiones exageradas, como si todos se estuvieran convirtiendo en duendes. ¿Por eso las personas de Inglaterra los echaban?

Al principio también podía escuchar los estómagos de todos gruñendo incesantemente, pero con el tiempo eso se detuvo, el suyo le dolía pero ya no se quejaba, así que pensó que tal vez cuando completara su transformación ya no necesitaría comer, y el hambre se iría para siempre.

Cuando llegaron al puerto tampoco los querían recibir, su hermano le dejó esperando en un callejón, como oculto entre algunas cajas con su chaqueta encima ya que no dejaba de temblar y se marchó con su amigo a hablar con un hombre no muy lejos de ahí. Ese no los insultó ni amenazó con una porra, sino que los escuchó un rato, después dijo algo, movió la cabeza y señaló en una dirección.

Los dos muchachos regresaron por él y juntos se encaminaron a una enorme casa extraña cuya puerta hizo un rechinido ensordecedor al abrirse. Continuó temblando pero no dejó de avanzar. Su hermano pidió hablar con alguien y volvieron a indicarle un camino escaleras arriba, por lo que continuaron.

Los recibió un hombre casi anciano pero que lucía mucho más fuerte que su hermano en tan lastimoso estado.

—Espera afuera, Luke.

Obedeció al instante, aunque no pudo evitar el querer mirar por encima de un barril que daba a una ventana mugrienta. El interior de la habitación apenas se distinguía pero fue perfectamente capaz de ver a su hermano y a su amigo quitarse la ropa apresuradamente. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su madre le había dicho que Dios condenaba la desnudez y, sin embargo, ahí estaban esos dos exhibiéndose ante el anciano.

Dejó de mirar y esperó acurrucado con la espalda pegada al muro.

Esa misma noche, cobijados por la oscuridad, se embarcaron en un enorme navío mercante. Fueron llevados a la zona de carga y metidos junto con otros cuatro hombres en una caja mas o menos grande. A cada uno les entregaron una bolsa, excepto a él que era el único niño y habiéndose asegurado que estaban acomodados, cerraron la caja por fuera.

Quiso chillar y saltar al escuchar los martillos sellando con clavos la tapa, sintió un horror indescriptible porque había recordado el sepulcro de su abuelo, muerto en el invierno anterior; el ataúd de vieja madera que su padre cerró antes de meterlo en un agujero y cubrirlo de tierra.

Su hermano trató de calmarlo, pero lo único que en realidad pudo contener un episodio de terror con gritos y patadas, fue que se desmayó.

Con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró al movimiento bamboleante y el nauseabundo olor del excremento había dejado de fastidiarle. Sentía que su piel se volvía dura, que su pelo se había convertido en púas, las uñas de manos y pies habían crecido mucho, y la suciedad en su pantalón daba la sensación de que le estaba creciendo una cola. Incluso sentía que su lengua había perdido la capacidad de hablar lenguas humanas como le pasaba al resto de sus compañeros de viaje, que habían empezado a comunicarse con un esporádico gruñido.

Su transformación a duende continuaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, y a veces su hermano debía obligarlo a despertar entre violentas sacudidas para meterle un pedazo de comida o un trago de agua en la boca.

Ya no le importaba. Ya no sentía ni hambre, ni frio, ni miedo a la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban habituados a su nuevo mundo de sombras y casi podía decir que lograba ver los detalles de la cara de su hermano.

De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de intentar hablar para decirle a su hermano que creía que ya estaba listo, que ya era completamente un duende, una poderosa sacudida hizo que todos chocaran entre si. Volvieron a moverse de un lado a otro azotando sin piedad sus nuevos cuerpos no humanos. Un ruido ensordecedor provenía de afuera, muchas voces gritando cosas que ya no podía entender, golpes en las paredes de la caja y, finalmente, el crujido de la tapa siendo forzada para abrirse.

Cuando la madera cedió, aquél que había profanado el refugio de los recién transformados retrocedió varios pasos vomitando.

La luz de la luna lastimó sus ojos y el aire frío del exterior le hizo doler la garganta. Supo que sollozó al igual que todos, todos menos uno, el amigo de su hermano que permanecía inmóvil recargado sobre el hombro de este. Vio que su hermano acariciaba su cabello sucio con cuidado.

El hombre que los había liberado volvió a acercarse limpiándose la boca y terminando de destruir las paredes de madera liberando completamente a todos los viajeros con ayuda de otros que habían aparecido de pronto.

Nadie pudo ponerse de pie al primer intento, y fueron las otras personas quienes les cargaban para llevarles hasta un carruaje al que no vio los caballos. Subían penosamente, pero una vez arriba había alguien cobijándolos con mantas, acomodándoles en el espacio disponible y entregándoles un pedazo de pan.

A él lo llevó en brazos un hombre con barba y enormes brazos, tan enormes que él mismo no era ni mas grande ni más grueso que uno solo de ellos. Regresó la vista a su hermano que continuaba sosteniendo a su amigo, debieron ayudarle a arrastrarlo fuera de los restos de la caja. Los hombres presentes movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro, uno se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el muchacho ocultando su rostro. Entonces se preguntó ¿Por qué a veces la gente no lograba despertar?

El carruaje avanzó mientras que él regresaba a los brazos de su hermano.

Se estremeció al escuchar un murmullo lejano, de voces humanas y ruido, mucho ruido. La luz se intensificó y solo pudo encogerse más, presa de un nuevo pánico. Los árboles pronto desaparecieron por completo y desde su lugar solo podía ver muros, inmensos muros de piedras rojizas y ventanas brillantes.

La carroza se detuvo y empezó otro movimiento, esta vez para bajar. Su hermano consiguió moverse por si mismo, pero fue incapaz de cargarle, por lo que el hombre barbado de nuevo lo llevo al interior de una enorme casa cuadrada. Se cubrió los ojos, no quería seguir viendo luces.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el interior, subiendo y subiendo escaleras.

—Es aquí, muchacho — dijo el hombre de la barba.

Se animó a quitarse las manos de la cara al escuchar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo que podía entender, era la lengua de sus padres no lo que hablaban los ingleses.

Giró la vista a su hermano que lucía terriblemente fatigado.

Cruzaron una puerta y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto con una cama y una mesa con una silla.

—Dense un baño y Alhana les traerá comida y ropa.

—Gracias…— respondió su hermano tumbándose en la silla.

El hombre lo bajó con cuidado pero no pudo ponerse de pie, solo quedó a cuatro con las rodillas huesudas y las palmas de las manos tocando el piso de madera.

El hombre de la barba no se fue, sino que entró por otra puerta que había dentro de la habitación. Pudo escuchar que agua corría ¿Cómo es que habían metido un arrollo en una casa?

Respiraba con dificultad a medida que el vapor caliente llegaba a su piel que pensaba insensible hasta hacía un momento.

—Ven aquí — dijo levantándolo de nuevo y llevándolo hasta esa otra puerta.

Le dejó sentado en un pequeño banco de madera y se remangó la camisa, tomó un cuenco, lo llenó de agua tomándolo de una bañera blanca a la que el agua llegaba por medio de una extraña palanca. Vació el agua sobre su cabeza, estaba caliente, demasiado caliente y no pudo evitar chillar con fuerza obligando a su garganta a recordar cómo se hacía ruido.

—Mierda. No creí que estuviera tan caliente — dijo el hombre apresurándose a cerrar la llave y abrir otra.

Hizo un nuevo intento ya que él no tenía fuerzas para huir, pero en esa ocasión no estaba tan caliente y pudo resistir.

Tomó un rato muy largo conseguir que la suciedad adherida a su piel empezara a caer dispersándose el piso blanco.

Su hermano se había unido a ellos tratando de asearse a sí mismo.

El agua de la bañera no se terminaba, seguía corriendo un flujo constante y no se detuvo sino hasta que pudo ver de nuevo su piel humana, enrojecida y un poco maltratada por los tallones que el hombre de la barba le había dado, pero era su piel humana y no la rugosa y dura que tenía antes.

Regresaron a donde estaba la cama y encontraron ropa doblada. Su hermano se vistió solo, pero a él, el hombre volvió a atenderlo con sus bruscos movimientos. Cuando estuvo vestido, tiró un poco de su pelo rubio.

—Necesitas un corte. Después de comer duerme bien que empiezas a trabajar mañana— fue todo lo que dijo, después, mojado y sucio se marchó dejándolos solos en la habitación.

—Todo va a estar bien, Luke — dijo su hermano entregándole un pedazo de pan, tibio y húmedo porque lo había remojado en el plato de una sopa.

Tomó el pedazo y se lo metió a la boca sintiendo súbitamente el dolor que causaba el hambre, como si esta hubiese estado dormida en la oscuridad de la caja y regresaba con furia, pero ya no importaba, había mucho pan y mucha sopa, ya no hacía frío y ya no había oscuridad.

Era humano otra vez.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Ya casi aparecen los vampiros, pero quiero dejar muy claro el trasfondo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
